The conventional practice for providing a hot dog roll with its associated hot dog is to take the roll and slit it along a longitudinal plane thereof so that the hot dog may be sandwiched therebetween.
U.S. Pat. Nos. of which the inventor is aware of include 1,679,660, 1,775,031, 2,003,578, 2,018,950 and 2,890,958.
None of these references anticipate the following specification and claims in that they are all relegated to well known and established techniques for consumption of this type.